


Lancelot Position: Vacant

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Table Sex, blowjob, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Eggsy knew it was a blank. He actually blinks for a second when the gun is handed to him, because it’s not loaded with bullets, and maybe it was a mistake? But then Arthur tells him to shoot JB, and there’s a smirk on the old man’s face, and Eggsy knows then that he’s expected to fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilboswaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilboswaggins/gifts).



> This begins a happy story, but it does not end that way. You can blame Mindy.
> 
> I'm [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

Of course Eggsy knew it was a blank. He actually blinks for a second when the gun is handed to him, because it’s not loaded with bullets, and maybe it was a mistake? But then Arthur tells him to shoot JB, and there’s a smirk on the old man’s face, and Eggsy knows then that he’s expected to fail. Eggsy hides his own smirk and pulls the trigger, gun aimed towards JB’s leg. The look on Arthur’s face is worth everything, the old man shaking in a controlled rage while Eggsy gingerly picks up JB and walks out the manor with Roxy. The Lancelot position is still not filled.

Merlin allows the Kingsman to have more time with their candidates while he plans the tie-breaker tasks for Roxy and Eggsy. Roxy goes on skydiving lessons with Percival to get over her fear of heights, and she sends snapchats to Eggsy mid-air, much to Eggsy’s delight. Harry offers to take Eggsy during one of their martini making lessons, but Eggsy shrugs off the idea, insisting that learning to make drinks is more interesting. It’s not the whole truth of course, but Eggsy isn’t ready to tell Harry the whole truth, so he remains content to stand beside Harry, watching his mentor’s hands as they stir a drink. It’s not much, but it’s enough.

There are small missions here and there. Harry takes Eggsy along on simpler missions that Merlin sanctions, the magician still trying to find a mission that would test both Eggsy and Roxy. It feels like a breeze to Eggsy, the young man utilizing his parkour experience and Kingsman training to follow effortlessly after his mentor through the field. He trusts Harry so absolutely, almost never questioning the calls Harry makes in the heat of the moment. (The only time he questions Harry is when he sees a little girl in the middle of the battleground, and she looks so much like Daisy that he almost disobeys Harry, but then she lashes out at him with a poisoned knife and he barely moves out of the way fast enough, regrouping to Harry’s side. The older man says nothing and it hurts.)

The missions are always a success, and the Lancelot position is still not filled.

Merlin keeps an eye on Valentine, but it seems the man is stuck in some kind of rut with his plans, and it gives Harry and Eggsy more time together outside of missions. Harry strays away from drink making to teach Eggsy more lessons in being a gentleman. It starts off innocently enough, Harry teaching Eggsy proper table manners, different greetings for targets of different caliber, and general manners for daily life. It grows more intimate as Harry corrects Eggsy’s ties, slides his hands over Eggsy’s as he teaches him the correct utensils to use during dinner service, even brushes his lips on Eggsy’s ears while he whispers instructions on how to set up the dining table.

That particular lessons ends with Eggsy on the table, stretched out and in bliss as Harry takes him into his mouth. A litany of fuck and oh god Harry falling out of his mouth while Harry takes him apart with his mouth and fingers. Harry leaves Eggsy whining, but he silences the boy by pressing his lips to the young man’s sweetly as he slides easily into Eggsy, swallowing Eggsy’s moans as he bottoms out. The two lose themselves in the moment as Harry thrusts slow and deep, Eggsy pushing against him, seeking more from the older man. After many minutes of teasing, Harry finally lays him out on the table and takes his pleasure from the younger man, Eggsy’s legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in deeper.

“Harry,” Eggsy groans out when he finds his release, hands running down Harry’s back, trying to find purchase on the older man’s body as his orgasm racks his body. It doesn’t take much for Harry to come afterwards, biting down on Eggsy’s neck as he does, kissing at the mark when he detangles himself from Eggsy and carries his lover upstairs to the bed.

The Lancelot position is still not filled.

The first group task comes when Percival is stuck in Russia on a mission, so Merlin joins Harry, Eggsy, and Roxy on the mission he has planned. Harry hesitates before they head out, looking over at Merlin and the two candidates, the uncomfortable parallels to the last Lancelot candidate mission fresh in his mind. Merlin appears younger for a moment in the sun, while Eggsy looks strikingly like Lee as Roxy becomes James for a brief second.

But everything turns out fine in the end. Merlin and Harry stay back and watch as Eggsy and Roxy help each other through their tasks. Eggsy encourages Roxy to follow him on the roofs as he leaps between buildings with ease, his parkour experience coming in handy while he instructs Roxy to help her overcome her fear of heights. Roxy in turn helps Eggsy out with his temper, smoothing out interactions between civilians and the targets, as Eggsy struggles not to be affected by their harsh words towards the lower class. The two successfully infiltrate their target’s manor and steal back secrets that were taken from the Queen’s palace, and the Lancelot position is still not filled.

When Valentine’s plans are set back into action, Merlin makes the executive decision to send Eggsy with Harry to the South Glade Mission Church in Kentucky.

“This is an awfully big mission bruv,” Eggsy comments, looking over Merlin’s shoulder to see the mission details on the computer screen.

“I trust Galahad will be able to keep you in line,” Merlin replies, pulling the mission details onto the overhead screen, and Harry coughs out a laugh from the corner chair in the room. “And as we don’t know the exact details of Valentine’s plans, it would be wiser to send two agents. Unfortunately all agents are on security details at this time, so as a potential agent you’ll have to do.”

“Well, I ain’t got any complaints,” Eggsy exclaims with a saucy wink to Harry, ignoring Merlin’s last comment. The older man rolls his eyes but directs a smirk full of promises back at him. Merlin rolls his eyes at the two and shoos them out of his office, sending a copy of the briefing back to Harry’s home computer.

“Nervous?” Harry asks his lover while they board the plane to Kentucky a few hours later. Eggsy shakes his head, a few drops of water from his shower falling from his hair, and looks up at the older man with a smile.

“I got you with me, don’ I?”

Eggsy links his hands with Harry’s while they lean back into their seats on the private flight. It would be a simple mission, Eggsy thinks, tilting his head so it rests on Harry’s broad shoulder. They would complete the mission and get back to Harry’s townhouse and explore each other for hours as a reward for a job well done. A smile plays on the younger man’s lips as he dozes off, Harry watching over his sleeping form fondly.

It all goes tits up when they land in Kentucky.

“They’re crazy,” Eggsy whispers, watching the pastor scream obscenities, cursing the government and all those he considered below him. It’s terrifying to the young man, having seen nothing like this before. Even Dean had not been so angry and cruel to so many things at once, his step-father’s right hand man was homosexual, and his gang was a mixture of races. Dean looked like the patron of tolerance in comparison to this self-proclaimed man of God.

Harry lays his hand onto Eggsy’s knee, squeezing it twice in reassurance, the older man surveying the church for any signs of Valentine. Eggsy smiles softly at the gesture and makes sure his glasses are on so that Merlin can get two eyes around the church at once. They look around for ten minutes, trying to ignore the hatred coming from the pastor’s mouth and the cheers of the congregation, and when they cannot find any evidence of Valentine, the two get up to leave.

“Excuse us,” Harry says softly to the woman beside them, but he’s met with a knowing look.

“Hey, where’re you going?” the woman squawked, unaccustomed to people leaving service early, suspicious as to why they were leaving. Harry was silent and Eggsy followed suit, the two pushing past her. “Hey! What’s your problem?”

“I’m a catholic whore,” Harry starts, and Eggsy quickly turns to hide his snort of amusement, “currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my younger Jewish boyfriend”, at that Eggsy gives a small wave, “who works at a military abortion clinic. Now, hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon, madam.”

Harry and Eggsy make it out to the aisle, the latter giggling softly, but the woman persists, joined by the pastor who calls them out for leaving the service.

“Sit down!” the pastor calls out, as the woman shrieks out the words “infidels you are!” and suddenly there’s nothing but red.

“You will drown in the blood of the Lord!” is the last thing Harry hears before his gun is out and the woman’s brains are scattered behind her on the ground shortly before her body follows.

There’s a flurry of bodies suddenly, but Harry is only focused on the individuals coming at him as he unloads his clip into his immediate surroundings, grabbing the closest dead body as a shield from the makeshift weapons being pointed at him. He’s vaguely aware of the other person who came with him into the church, but right now they’re an enemy, just as skilled as he is, if not more so.

Harry is high on adrenaline, shooting until his clips run out and settling for old fashioned combat, pistol whipping the closet person over the head before tossing him out of the way. He feels his body hit the church organ, but he barely feels it as he moves on, grabbing his attackers and pitching them away from him harshly while a voice from his glasses yells out words. Is it a name? Is it his name? Those thoughts vacate his mind when he stops a punch coming his way and breaks the individual’s neck.

He finds a container of incense, hitting everyone within reach with the hot object before it breaks and hot ash spills out. The screams are background noise to the ringing in his head when he falls to the ground, but soon he’s back up with a Bible, stopping a knife and using it to kill three more enemies. There’s fire in his hand and soon the obstacle in his way is on fire, and then there’s a gun conveniently within reach. The violence around him seems to blur faster, but he shoots everything in the way. It seems easy, even when a knife is stuck in his back, and his grenade backfires on him and he’s on the ground. He gets up and there’s no one left in the building but one.

He hears the trigger being pulled back and he’s moving, out of the way of the phantom bullet? Towards this enemy? He can’t tell, everything is red now, there’s a ringing in his head that won’t go away. The bullet grazes him, metal hot against his skin, and he tackles the gunman. There’s a candlestick close by and he grabs it, smacking it harsh against his opponent’s face.

Harry hears a growl, from him or his opposition, he can’t tell, but their hands are on each other, grasping at the other’s clothes, almost as if they were lovers. But the one below him finds his other grenade in his pocket, almost as he had been searching for it.

How did he know where it was?

But the red ringing pushes the thought from his mind as he bites the hand holding the grenade, smirking in satisfaction as the weapon is dropped and he pins the hand to the floor. Harry reaches for his gun and aims, dead center between this opponent’s two ~~bright blue eyes staring up at Harry, lips bitten, and face red in pleasure~~ eyes as he pulls the trigger.

And suddenly his mind is his own.

“Harry,” comes the voice in his ears again, only this time he knows its Merlin. Merlin, his best friend and handler, who can see everything coming from his glasses. His glasses, and the pair that are looking right back at him, dull blue eyes behind them.

And Harry freezes.

Eggsy, his sweet boy, his lover, his mentee, his friend, his life. Or he had been. There’s a wild expression frozen on Eggsy’s face, something that Harry had loved to see before during missions, but ruined by the red running down between his eyes and Harry closes his own.

“Harry.”

Harry turns the audio off on his glasses, reaching down and holding the Eggsy’s body to his own, half wishing Eggsy would return the hug, but his arms remain by his side, merely following the torso upwards with Harry’s touch.

Merlin watches through Eggsy’s glasses, staring at the church behind the two, shocked to the core as Harry just sits in the middle of the carnage, hands clutching at Eggsy’s still body.

“Percival,” he whispers hoarsely into his mic, waiting a few moments for the other agent to respond. “Bring Lancelot back to headquarters.” There’s the sudden switch of Roxy turning her glasses to Merlin’s frequency.

“Why did you call me Lancelot?” she asks, sudden and distraught. Merlin says nothing, still looking at what remained of the South Glade Mission Church. Harry was rocking now, slowly and gently, cradling Eggsy in his arms.

“Merlin, answer me! Why did you call me Lancelot?” Roxy insists, voice growing hysteric. Percival makes an attempt to calm her, but she pushes him away, repeating the words to Merlin. Harry is getting up now, Eggsy still in his arms while he walks out of the wreckage into the daylight where Valentine is waiting.

The wizard closes his eyes and takes off his glasses to wipe at the stray tears, before forcibly turning the audio back on for Harry and whispering to all three agents, “the Lancelot position is now filled.”

Roxy returns with Percival to London with red eyes and tear stains down her cheeks.

Harry returns to headquarters with Eggsy, and they’re buried together in the Hart plot, three rows away from Lee’s grave.


	2. Meeting Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was requested that I add Harry's interaction with Valentine following the destruction of the church.

Merlin watches as Harry gets up and walks out of the wreckage with Eggsy in his arms. The daylight makes Harry squint for a moment, but he clutches Eggsy closer when he sees Valentine waiting in the parking lot with his partner behind him.

“Your friend died?” Valentine asks, in an attempt to get a rise out of the spy, though he avoids looking at the blood dripping from Eggsy’s head. Harry is silent, broken and defeated, and Gazelle gets it. She taps Valentine to stop his train on thought, preventing him from any more taunts, respectful of the fact that the spy’s partner is dead in his arms.

“What did you do to us?” Harry asks, still referring to Eggsy as if the young man was still alive in his arms and interested in the answer.

Valentine deliberates telling him, but shakes his head, rattling on about James Bond and the spy movies he and Harry had referenced nights ago. But there’s no reaction from Harry. He’s stroking Eggsy’s hair back instead, styling it to what it had been before the fight, and Valentines sighs. The billionaire walks towards the couple, disappointed that the spirit of the older spy was gone, unable to banter with him like before.

“This ain’t that kind of movie?” he tries on last time, in the hopes Harry would have some witty retort, but the man is dead inside, just like his companion? His partner? Lover?

Valentine pulls the trigger and Harry collapses to the ground, Eggsy still in his arms.

Gazelle doesn’t ask if it felt good in this reality. Putting your enemy out of their misery never feels good.


End file.
